Porque al fin y al cabo, estaban vivas
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: La Luna Roja es testigo de desastres, horrores y muertes. Pero de vez en cuando, también es testigo de sonrisas y momentos felices. Solo de vez en cuando.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de este texto pertenecen al escritor José Antonio Cotrina, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Transformaciones" del foro "Bajo La Luna Roja»**

Todo estaba en silencio. Lizbeth miró fugazmente a Ricardo y al cuerpo que acunaba en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente. E intentó quitarse esas ganas de actuar de la cabeza. Esas ganas de remover el mundo y darle la vuelta. Abrió los ojos y pensó en que merecía una regañina de las que solía dar a sus hermanos. Parecía una niña pequeña...

Se mordió el labio, e intentó controlarse. Al final, sonriendo levemente, miró hacia los lados y se dejó llevar. La tierra se levantó y se amontonó delante de ella. Torrentes de arena y piedras se alzaron, y empezó a dibujar. Fue quitando tierra de algunos sitios y poniendo en otros. Ya casi había terminado...

Rachel resopló, un tanto molesta. Quería borrar ese ambiente trágico que parecía inundar a todos. Era verdad que había pasado algo horrible, pero sentirse mal no servía de nada. Claro, que tampoco valía eso de estar tristísima por ello y luego, de repente, centrarse solo en una misma y hacer un drama, como la francesa. Ni que ser vampiro fuera tan malo, oye, había cosas peores. Peores como lo que está pasando Natalia... Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No había que pensar en eso. Ya había pasado un tiempo, y Natalia estaba un poco mejor que antes. Sonrió al ver la que estaba armando Lizzie. Por un momento se preguntó que habría pasado si...si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera cogido el collar. Tembló e intentó no pensar en eso. Lizzie estaba bien.

Miró otra vez a Ricardo, intentando ver más allá de sus ojos tristes y el cuerpo tembloroso que sostenía. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Le pegó una fuerte patada en la pantorrilla, sabiendo que era la única forma de llamar su atención. Le hizo señas, y poco a poco, Ricardo bajó una mano, reticente, y la alzó hasta su cabeza. Le susurró al oído su objetivo, y se sintió victoriosa cuando una breve sonrisa apareció en sus labios gigantescos. Intentando ser silencioso, Ricardo dio un pequeño paso y bajó el brazo, estirándolo un poco. Rachel saltó.

Lizbeth se llevó un susto de muerte cuando sintió el peso de alguien sobre sus hombros, y casi se cae (y su construcción con ella).Se giró molesta hacia la persona que hace unos instantes había estado montada sobre ella, y se la encontró sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

-¡Ja!-Dijo Rachel.- ¡He vencido a la bruja más poderosa de toda Rocavarancolia! ¡Saluda a "Rachel la Magnífica", vencedora en todos sus combates!

-¿Combates? ¿No estás exagerando? Solo te has subido a mi espalda...

-¡Pero por sorpresa! He tenido tu vida a mí merced, bruja.-Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Ah, sí?-Dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Sí. Podrías, no sé hacer una montaña con mi rostro, si quieres, para agradecerme el dejarte vivir y blablabla.O algo así. Sorpréndeme.

Con una chispa de malicia en los ojos, Lizbeth, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa, traidora!-Profirió Rachel entre risas. -¡Para!

-Ahora yo te tengo a mi merced. Creo que estamos empatadas.

-¿A tu merced?-Preguntó ella, ya tranquila, tumbada sobre la piedra.

-Claro, podría destruirte con mi magia, a ver que te crees.

-¡Iros! ¡Iros! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Dejadme sola!

Se volvieron para ver, a lo lejos, a Natalia gritando angustiada. Boqueando como si la faltara aire y viendo todo sin ver. Ricardo, con una lágrima gigantesca brillando en su ojo derecho, cogía las manos de Natalia suavemente y le susurraba que todo estaba bien. Limpiando con un dedo sus lágrimas, la mecía suavemente.

Rachel miró a Lizbeth, miró esos ojos que tenía tan grandes y bonitos, y se preguntó que habría pasado si hubiera sido ella. Y esta vez no pudo esquivar la pregunta. Entonces se encontró abrazándola fuerte, muy fuerte, porque ese mundo estaba lleno de muerte y de monstruos, y había tantas probabilidades de que cualquiera cayera herido, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar...

Lizbeth se sorprendió ante esa muestra de afecto tan repentina, pero respondió al abrazo. Y entonces Rachel se secó una lágrima traicionera, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Y sus ojos hablaban, le decían algo intenso que no era capaz de descifrar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Una agitada respiración salía de su boca, y de repente esta se cortó, y todo lo que sentía eran labios contra labios.

Fue un beso fugaz, que se sintió eterno.

Lizbeth, sonrojada y confusa, miró esos ojos y entendió las preguntas que formulaban, las cosas que le decían. Y tartamudeando un poco, algo nada común en ella, profirió:

-Nadie ha vencido jamás a "Rachel La Magnífica", ya sabes. Y a mí tampoco

Y las dos sonrieron, entendiendo, queriéndose. Y ese mundo de monstruos y horrores, ya no les pareció tan malo. No en ese momento, no mientras pudieran seguir bromeando entre ellas. No mientras siguieran juntas.

Porque al fin y al cabo, estaban vivas.

...

N/A: ¿Reviews? ¿Galletitas? ¡Viva el Lizchel!


End file.
